Zygarde and the Ghosts of Christmas
by Lunala - get in the bag
Summary: Zygarde has been a terrible man. Not even caring about Christmas, torturing innocent souls for fun... Celebi, Meloetta, and Darkrai have put up with this. They plan to change his ways. Even if it means digging into his past, and using it against him. (Parody of A Christmas Carol.)


**Zygarde and the Ghosts of Christmas**

* * *

"Zygarde, it's Christmas! Please let me visit my family..." One of his tunnelers, a Sandslash, complained.

"Hmph. Tradition means nothing to me. Get back to work, or you will never see them again." Zygarde grunted. All his workers groaned.

Nearby, Victini, Celebi, Meloetta, and Darkrai listened in on this. They nodded to each other, with a plan in mind. It would take some acting, but they could do it.

* * *

That night, when Zygarde was heading to his chamber, he thought he heard noises. Shrugging it off, he kept slithering onward. Yet the noises kept getting louder and louder.

"Who is there?" He asked. He was met with a mysterious, ghostly figure. "Who are you? And why do you look like Victini?"

 _"Hello. I see you know my great-great-so and so-grandchildren. I'm a Victini from a long time ago. You've never attended a Christmas Party, ever since you started to 'grow up.' Ever since_ she _died. You know which one I'm talking about._ "

"H-her... No, how do you know about her? And what do you want?"

 _"You've been a bad man recently. If you die like this, your soul will be trapped here, forced to wander the Earth in pain... Like me._ _I've learned the hard way. Now I am doomed to wander without rest or peace."_

"Wh-what?"

 _"My time is running up. I've come tonight to warn you you still have the chance and hope to escape my fate. You will be visited by three spirits. Expect the first when the clock strikes one."_ And with that, the ghost disappeared.

"One o'clock?... I doubt they'll visit." Zygarde continued on his way. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

A bell banged loudly. Zygarde blinked. _There are no bells in here... What is going on?_ He thought.

Like before, another ghost appeared. Yet this one looked more like a Celebi. "Now what..." He complained.

 _"Like the Victini said, three spirits will visit you. I am the first one. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."_ She said.

"And what is your business here with me?"

 _"Your welfare."_

"What?"

 _"Walk with me._ _"_ The Ghost of Christmas Past commanded. She floated towards the exit. Zygarde was confused. After a moment, he followed.

 _"Change to your dog-like form. And take a hold of my hand."_

"How do you know about my forms!?" He demanded.

 _"That is unimportant. Take a hold of my hand, and you shall see what Christmas was like back then."_ Reluctantly, he did as told, and they went soaring through the night sky. Strangely, things were changing right in front of his eyes, as cities turned into small towns and nature took over.

 _"We are now in the past. Take a look around."_ Christmas Past told. _"This was the first Christmas: when Human and Pokemon were treated as equals. This, is the first Mew."_

"What is the importance of this?" Zygarde asked.

 _"Simply observe. Do you see their expressions?"_

"They seem... happy."

 _"Correct. Let's move a bit forward in time."_

They jumped ahead to when Zygarde was still really young. At that time, he had a mother. One that he loved oh so very much. And she loved him back. "I-It's my mother?"

"Mommy!" the baby Zygarde, who preferred the dog form, which at this time looked like a puppy, ran and jumped into the mother's arms. Even with the language barrier, they treated each other like family.

 _"This was when your mom finally came back. Being able to see family again was the best Christmas present you could've asked for. Despite the species difference, you two loved each other like she was your mother by blood."_

The facts hit Zygarde in the face. To think he was this very same child... To think that he once had a heart.

 _"Don't you know? Everybody was happy. Even you. You can still change."_

The Ghost of Christmas Past jumped more forward in time. A hauntingly familiar scene played out. It started as a normal day.

 _"But it was this day that your mother had to leave again. You had to stay almost always home alone, with a father that was almost always at work. And the week later, you got the message."_

Then, Past-Zygarde's father came walking in with a grim face. "Zygarde... I'm sorry. But your mother... She's gone forever..." He spoke in a heavy, dark tone.

 _"This is what made you who you are today. Horrible people knocked her out. It is also when you realized that you would outlive your loved ones."_

Zygarde started to cry. He forced these memories out a long time ago, but when they come back like this, they hit harder than ever. He dearly loved his family, but the death of his mother was too much to bear. His past self ran away from home after that.

"Oh... my..."

 _"My task is done here. I will send you back to your room. The next spirit will meet you when the clock strikes 2."_

* * *

Zygarde couldn't fall back asleep. The Ghost of Christmas Past put a hammer on the nail. He loved his mother with all his heart, only for it to be shattered. He hated humanity for taking his precious family away, and even other Pokemon, due to them helping the murderers.

The hour felt like a minute. Another bell struck, strangely. This time, a Meloetta appeared. _"Hello Zygarde. I'm sure you've heard of this already. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Take hold of my hand, and we shall see what your actions have caused."_ She stuck her hand out. Zygarde hesitated, then obeyed. They seemed to appear at the Hall of Origin, during the Christmas Party he missed.

"Aw, Zygarde didn't come again." Keldeo sighed.

"It's just like every year, Keldeo. I wouldn't hope that he would come at this rate." Cobalion told.

"I thought that he was mean because nobody was friends with him, but..." The young colt trailed off.

"Some still have hope in me?" Zygarde asked the ghost.

 _"Yes, Zygarde. But very few do."_

The scene moved to the Christmas gift openings, and there wasn't a single present for him. He knew why. Then they went to Zygarde's cave, where his workers were still digging out sections of the cave.

 _"They are missing on one of the most important things in life, Zygarde. Their family. They want the same thing you wanted. Your mother died because of evil people, and now you are doing it to them."_

His metaphorical eye opened to the truth. It was an endless cycle. His heart was closed, and now he is closing hearts.

 _"I can tell this is not what you want. However, you still have one more spirit to visit. It will come when the clock strikes 3."_

* * *

Zygarde actually felt a bit scared. What would this ghost do? What will he see?

The ghost finally came. This one was a Darkrai. Zygarde could feel the air thicken as a chill went down his spine.

 _ **"I am the Ghost of Christmas Future. The way you speak, the way you hurt... Your life is going down a dangerous path. I will show you the consequences if you go on like this."** _ However, instead of asking for Zygarde's paw, the Ghost floated over and grabbed his neck. They arrived at an eerie graveyard, with no sign of life anywhere. A mysterious fog hung over the place like a thick blanket.

Zygarde was afraid of what was coming up. The spirit dragged him to a certain tombstone. It read, **"Here lies Zygarde. We're glad he's gone."**

He finally snapped under the weight of his actions. "No... Th-this can't be... There has to be another way. Please, is there any way I can avoid this!?" He begged.

 _ **"This future can be changed. All you have to do is be nice. Warm up to others. And they will be nice in return."**_

"Is... Is that it?"

 _ **"One last thing. You need to apologize to the people you've hurt."  
**_

"I will. I swear I will!"

 _ **"Then you shall return to your chambers."**_

* * *

When Zygarde woke up in the morning, he remembered what the ghosts told him. Yawning, he planned out his day, and set off. "Sandslash, you do not need to work here anymore." He smiled.

"Hu- what?"

"That's right. I am a changed man. Go with your family."

"Yay! Oh thank you! I'm free!" He shouted, running out.

"Come on, don't be shy. You can follow him too." Zygarde told the rest of the Pokemon there.

* * *

Victini, Celebi, Meloetta, and Darkrai all shared a good cheer. Their plan had worked. And now, Zygarde wasn't an ass. Darkrai did momentarily wonder if his curse would be lifted early.


End file.
